Nada
by faby-nan
Summary: "– Te amo, ¿no es eso razón suficiente para estar juntos? –"


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencia: **__Posible OoC, uso de nombres humanos, UA, mención de muerte de personaje, angst._

_**Aclaración: **__Por ahí se menciona a la hermana de Arthur, ésta es el nyo de Arthur –¿Alice?– no la nombran, pero igual varias referencias a ella._

* * *

_**Nada**_

Ya, lo entiendo. Tienes que irte.

¿De nuevo no hay nada qué pueda hacer?

Soy un idiota, lo sé. Siempre lo he sido ¿recuerdas?

Es tu culpa que sea así y aún sabiéndolo…¿piensas irte de todos modos?

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Vestido de traje, con el cabello perfectamente arreglado y aún así con aquel toque desordenado que te hace lucir tan único e infantil; tan elegante y guapo, justo como la vez anterior.

La primera vez que te fuiste lucías igual, quizá menos pálido, menos demacrado, menos viejo; pero a mis ojos sigues pareciendo radiante y joven.

"– _Si me pides que me quede lo haré –" _Nunca lo hice, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

"– _Pídeme que me quede –" _No podía, aunque me suplicaras que lo hiciera.

"– _No quiero volver a verte; olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Para mí sólo eres el prometido de mi hermana; no significas nada para mí –." _Quise golpearme por decir aquello. No te obligué a irte, pero no hice nada por retenerte. Siempre supe que te perdería. ¿Cómo iba a competir con mi propia hermana?

Si me hubieras escogido en su lugar, si te hubiese dejado escogerme habría sido todo tan complicado. No deseaba eso para ninguno.

Tu argolla matrimonial me hiere la vista. Tu rostro permanece sereno, imperturbable. Tan impropio de ti.

Extraño tu sonrisa. Aquel toque infantil se mantiene.

Eras muy joven cuando te conocí; eras joven para casarte por ello es que entiendo que fuera muy poca cosa para ti.

"– _Eres feliz –." _Quise preguntarte. _"– ¿Ya me olvidaste? –"_

De habértelo cuestionado seguramente mi corazón se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Te vas otra vez.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien se marcha?

¡¿Y por qué…? _¡¿Por qué nunca soy capaz de detenerte?_

Te amo ¿lo sabes? Jamás fui capaz de dejar de hacerlo. Nunca te olvidé, a pesar de que lo intenté con ganas.

Siendo sólo un niño, ¿qué diablos hiciste conmigo?

No creo ser capaz de amar a nadie más.

¿Alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti?

Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, hay tantas preguntas por hacer.

¿Por qué no insististe más en quedarte a mi lado?

¿Por qué me permitiste dejarte ir?

¿Por qué volviste a mí sonriendo aún después de haberte casado?

¡¿Por qué jamás propusiste que escapáramos juntos y mandáramos todo a la mierda?

_¡¿Por qué no haces más que abandonarme?_

Quédate. No me vuelvas a dejar.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez!

Mírame, idiota bueno para nada. No seas imbécil. Sé que me escuchas. _¡No te perdonaré si me dejas otra vez!_

Tenías veinte años cuando te conocí; eras joven para casarte, eras muy joven para saber de amor y yo muy desconfiado para creerte.

Hace cinco años que te perdí, hoy deberías tener la edad que yo tenía cuando apareciste en mi vida. Hace cinco años que te casaste, hace cinco largos años desde la última vez que nos besamos.

Muero por un beso tuyo, por verte sonreír y sentir tu mirada sobre mí.

Quédate, maldito imbécil.

Te lo suplico, quédate y déjame amarte sin miedo, déjame parar de hacerlo en secreto, déjame hacerlo como nadie jamás lo hizo. Sólo yo te amo tanto. Soy la única persona en todo el jodido mundo que puede amarte tan estúpida y locamente.

Por favor, no me hagas ni te hagas esto. ¿Qué clase de idiota hace esto en su cumpleaños?

Por favor abre los ojos y empieza a reír de aquella manera irritante y escandalosa que sólo tú sabes

"– _Te amo, ¿no es eso razón suficiente para estar juntos? –" _Eso dijiste la última vez. Yo también te amo, por favor; ¿no es, acaso, razón suficiente para que te quedes conmigo?

Eres una horrible persona por hacer llorar a tanta gente en una fecha que se supone debería ser feliz.

Deja de hacerme esto y hacerte esto.

Si te quedas haré todas esas cosas absurdas que decías querías hace cinco años. Huiremos juntos, estaremos juntos aunque eso signifique mandarlo todo al carajo.

Sólo mírame, háblame.

¡Haz algo, por favor!

La gente joven como tú no debe irse así sin más.

No creo poder soportar perderte una vez más.

¡Despierta por el amor de Dios!

Dime que luzco estúpido y búrlate de mi rostro hasta que se te salten las lágrimas, si te da la gana; pero haz algo, no sólo te quedes inmóvil, porque entonces comenzaré a creer esa mentira.

¡Tú no estás muerto, no puedes estarlo!

¡No puedes morirte, no cuando tengo tanto por decir!

¡No cuando te estoy proponiendo todo esto!

Si alguna vez me amaste…_por favor, despierta._

_Por favor._

_Por favor._

_Sólo…_

_Sólo, por favor, quédate._

_..._

_..._

_..._

¿Sabes que es lo más triste, Al? Que a pesar de que soy yo quien más está sufriendo por ti, a pesar de que soy quien más te ama, a pesar de que soy quien más sufre por saber que hubiera sido de haberte quedado a mi lado; a pesar de todo eso, es a ella a quien le dan el pésame, ella es la pobre esposa viuda, es ella por quien se compadecen y yo, yo no soy nada.

* * *

**N/A: **No puedo decir que sea la idea más original, pero me gustó el resultado. Se puede decir que está inspirada en la canción "Heaven" de F.T. Island principalmente, entre muchas otras. Espero les haya ¿gustado? O algo así.

_¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. dejen comentario!_

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
